


Of School Uniforms and Late Nights

by cadkitten



Category: Sadie (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha wears a girls school uniform to turn his lover on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of School Uniforms and Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomousxeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=venomousxeyes).



> For Christmas Gift Exchange. Written for **venomousxeyes**  
>  Request: I want it super dirty... And frottage and uniforms will make me super happy. 8D  
> Also for 0015: Anachronism for **prompt_rotation** \- Due Jan 6 (the school uniform if you don't get it XD)  
>  Beta Readers: Callie  
> Song[s]: "Like You" by Evanescence

Aki ran his hands over Uruha's exposed thighs, a slow grin finding its way onto his lips. His eyes burned with a fire completely created by the other man. The short pleated skirt, knee-high socks, and white button-down shirt... even the cute little red tie. He reached up, pulling on the tie, loosening it and then leaning up, kissing Uruha with a force unrivaled.

The blonde moaned into the kiss, allowing his partner to dominate him completely. This was how he liked it best, desperate and almost rough. When Aki pulled back and slid his tie around his head, covering his eyes with it, he didn't even flinch. He just closed his eyes and accepted his fate. A gentle sound left his throat, a whisper of breath tinged with desire.

The bassist shifted their positions, rolling Uruha onto his back and gently spreading his thighs. He smirked down at the exposed guitarist. "You're not wearing any underwear, Uru, baby." His hands smoothed over the exposed skin of his lover's thighs and then down between his legs, teasing at the taut flesh of his balls. At the gentle groan Uruha let out, Aki leaned down, pushing the skirt away, revealing the reason it had been slightly tented. His cheek nuzzled the prominent erection of the other man before he took him into his mouth, bobbing his head steadily as he swirled his tongue around the rigid flesh.

Uruha groaned, arching from the bed, his hands coming out blindly in search of something to hold on to, finding his lover's hair. He pulled, the harshness of the action only adding to the feeling as Aki sucked harder on him. A cry left his lips as his hips pushed up, sinking his length further into that warm cavern.

Aki allowed Uruha to fuck his mouth until he could stand it no longer. When his cock felt like it was going to rip the material of his jeans from straining so much, he pulled away, hastily sliding off the bed and ridding himself of the offending garments. He stood naked by the bedside for a minute, tracing his hands over Uruha's chest and then down further, watching as the material of the uniform shifted around the base of his dick.

It was then that he knew what he wanted to do to Uruha. He moved away, rummaging in a drawer until he found a velvet pouch and a tube of lubricant. Settling back on the bed between the blonde's spread legs, he tipped the pouch, pouring out four thin metal rods into his palm. He chose the two smallest, putting the others back in. This was something he needed to be careful with.

Uruha whimpered and he touched his thigh briefly. "Give me a minute, baby." One rod was placed delicately on the bed, the other he slicked with lubricant. Gently, he grasped his own length, holding himself steady as he pushed the rod against the entrance of his cock. His hips pushed up and he made a small strangled noise as the metal slid in the first inch. Taking a few deep, much-needed breaths, he continued, pushing the rod in until he could stand it no more. Only an inch remained outside the tip of his cock and he held it in place with his thumb as he jerked himself off almost frantically.

The sound of Uruha whimpering again brought him sharply back to his original goal and he lifted lustful eyes to the guitarist's form. His erection throbbed in his hand and he moved to fumble in the nightstand for a condom, ripping the packaging open and rolling it over his length to keep the rod in place.

His fingers found the other rod, slicking it up as well and then taking hold of Uruha's length. Ever so gently, he pushed the rod in, causing Uruha to gasp and his stomach muscles to spasm. But the blonde didn't jerk away, didn't tell him to stop. They'd done this once before and Uruha had enjoyed it, despite his prior outlook on it.

Aki licked his lips as the rod slid in up to the last bit, the small bar at the top stopping it from going any further. Usually, the rods didn't have safety mechanisms on them, but he'd had them all custom-made so he could have one in and still fuck Uruha without worrying about losing it or pushing it in too far. He found it more convenient this way anyway, easier to pull out in the end.

He slicked first his cock and then two fingers, stroking Uruha as he slid the first digit into his body. "You're gorgeous in this outfit... you know that?" The second joined the first, Uruha being relaxed enough to take it.

The blonde nodded, panting as he tossed his head, grasping at the sheets almost frantically. He wanted all of this so bad it hurt to stay still. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying Aki would understand, would ease the burning ache he had deep inside him.

Aki curled his fingers, brushing his lover's prostate, the motion sending a shudder through the other man. He leaned down, kissing him heatedly as he removed his fingers, instead grasping their cocks together, and jerking them off. The ribbing on the condom along with the lube provided a friction to Uruha that he'd never experienced before. His body jerked in response and instantly, he was moaning.

The bassist moved his hand over both of them until he felt like he was going to explode just from the friction alone. He could tell Uruha was close, the way his sac had tightened against his own. Panting, he drew back, almost abruptly slamming into Uruha's body, burying his cock to the hilt. He cried out the guitarist's name, throwing his head back as the other spasmed around him a bit.

With each pull from Uruha's body, the rod inside Aki slipped out just the slightest, pushing back in each time he thrust forward. The dual friction created a kind of heaven for him, a sensation he'd always wanted and had never received. His fingers wrapped around Uruha's length, stroking him in time with his increasing pace - each thrust more frantic than the last.

Uruha's moans and cries became louder, signaling just how close he truly was. Aki flicked his thumb under the bar on the rod, pushing it out. It landed on Uruha's abdomen, sliding off to the side as Aki pounded into his body harder and harder. It wasn't but a few seconds later that Uruha came, his voice cracking as the volume rose, his cock throbbing as he released all over the blue pleats of his skirt. Aki milked him dry, panting as he shoved into the now-tighter-than-imaginable hole of his lover's body. His body shuddered and then he was following Uruha.

He pulled out, yanking off the condom and flicking the rod out as the first jet of his cum splashed out across the blonde's thigh. He emptied himself over those beautiful thighs, moaning as bliss spread through his body. Finally, he collapsed to the side, trying desperately to catch his breath as he reached for Uruha, pulling him close.

The blonde reached up, yanking the makeshift blindfold off and tossing it aside. He smiled as he curled against Aki's side. "I take it you liked the outfit."

The other man chuckled, his hand lightly moving over Uruha's body. "Understatement of the century, my love."

**The End**  



End file.
